Laughing and Crying aren't that Far Apart
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: Third chapter is out and Emilie gives her opinion on fairytales. Let's just say that by the end of the chapter, she has a totally new outlook! So R&R -Soda
1. Hogwarts is terrible, yet, amazing

**Emilie's POV**

I walked into Hogwarts as an open book. It was first year and I was raised by muggles. I was scared by what people were going to think of me because I didn't know much of the wizard world, considering my step family never even told me I was a wizard. But when I heard that Harry Potter was raised by muggles, well, I perked up. He was The Boy Who Lived for goodness sake! I figured that I could make automatic friends with him because of where we come from.

Unfortunately, I was placed in the Slytherin house. I don't think that I look like a bad person, but apparently I do. And guess what luck I had? To sit next to Draco. Lucky me, right? Not my favorite time, that table conversation was so awkward.

"So you're a first year, are you?" Draco asked me in his smug little voice.

"Yes, yes I am, and if you paid any attention you would've known that if you watched the sorting hat. But, I guess it's not your fault. I mean with hair like yours, it must be all you think about."

"Well, I am very happy with my hair."

"Well, I wasn't finished yet. I mean just trying to guess how it got that color, and trying to figure out why you picked out _that_ hair cut. I would be thinking about it if it were my hair too, so don't feel to bad for yourself."

"You're nice aren't you! So girl who hates my hair, what's your name?"

"Emilie Evans, now don't even bother telling me your name. I already know who you are, Draco Malfoy, also known as the boy who is so un cool that he doesn't know what to do with himself, the boy who picks on Harry Potter because he is so jealous of his powers, and the boy who is talking to me. What unfortunate luck I have." And that was the end of our little conversation.

**Draco's POV**

How dare she speak to me like that! Didn't she know what I was capable of? Why just look at her with her long, black hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes. She thinks she's all that. Well, she's not! And Draco Malfoy is going to have to put her in her place.

I didn't get much sleep my first night at Hogwart's because, I had to figure out a way to get that muggle raised girl back. She thinks that she knows absolutely everything, she doesn't! she didn't even know about the wizarding world until last week. While I have known about it my entire life. I'm practically ready to graduate! Why in the world would she think that she could speak to me and treat me the way she did? She wanted to be friends with Harry Potter for goodness sake! Well, that should've shown me right there that she was going to be bad news.

Unfortunately I keep thinking of her smile and the way her hair fell into her face. What? What in the world am I thinking? It must be because I'm so tired, that's it, I just need to sleep.

**Emilie's POV**

My first night at Hogwart's I didn't get much sleep, I mean how could I? I just practically bought myself a death sentence because of how I treated Draco. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of Draco. It's that Goyle, let's face it, he's a giant! How am I supposed to fight him? I may know spells, but he has the muscles of a body builder at my step mother's gym.

But he took my words without having Goyle beat me up than and there, so doesn't that stand for something. And, what I said about his hair, I didn't mean it. Well, I did mean it at the time, but now, I actually quite like it. He was sort of sweet, you know. He just wanted to know my name, maybe he wanted us to be friends? I ruined it! I could've been friends with Draco Malfoy, and I ruined it! Oh my gosh, I must need sleep if I actually think I wanted to be friends with him.

I wake up and find that I only got six hours of sleep. That darn Draco and his taunting words! Of course I would tell him of this and how infuriated I am, but that would require to admit that I was thinking about him. And anyway, I have to get to my first class because I didn't realize I have to get up a half hour earlier if I want to take a shower and still be on time for breakfast.

"Potions, I think is going to be your favorite class, or it should be. Now everyone who gets a potion right on the first time will have five points awarded to their house. Any questions before we begin. No, then let's get started. Today we are going to be learning about…"

After that I just started to drift off, we get copies of everything we learned so I don't see the point of listening. And can you guess what I was thinking about? Well if you said Draco you would've been wrong. Okay, I'm lying, I was thinking about him. But I wasn't thinking highly of him, I still cannot believe how he treated me. He had no right to do that to me! I mean, just look at me, I look evil. I have recently learned that when I tried to have a conversation with a Raven-claw next to me and they ignored me.

"Umm, Muggle Girl, class is over." I heard a voice say to me.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so mu-. What do you want Malfoy? I was perfectly fine without you telling me that class was over."

"Really? I try to be nice to you and this is the response I get? Well _Emilie _you have completely blown your chances of having the privilege to associate with Draco Malfoy!"

"Oh, now what in the world am I going to do with myself? Oh that's right, not care!" I yelled behind me as I walked out of the classroom heading towards my Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

I turned around about half way down the hall and saw Draco still standing in the classroom with a flabbergasted look o his face. Serves him right. Somebody needed to put him in his place.

Unfortunately, it had to be me.

**Draco's POV**

What was I supposed to do? She just treated me like dirt and I couldn't do anything about it. I feel terrible, not because I was mean to her, but because I didn't come up with anything to say in return.

I sort of like the way she talked to me though, the only one who would actually stand up to me was Potter and I couldn't care less about him. The same for her too, but with her it feels different. Like I want to care what she thinks of me. I must because why else would I go and talk to her _and _try to be nice, for a second time at that. I don't know what it is about that girl, but she really gets to me.

And I need to find a way to fix it.

**Emilie's POV**

I can't really remember the rest of my classes because I was in shock how I treated him. I didn't mean it, I really didn't, but what was I supposed to do say _'Draco Malfoy I think I have a crush on you and I just want to be your friend!'_ Yeah, like that'll happen.

As I was walking back to the Slytherin Corridor I could hear someone walking behind me. I didn't look though, what if it was Goyle? I couldn't take my chances and just when I thought that the person had turned, the foot steps started to get louder.

"Ahh!" Is all I could say when someone pushed me up against the wall holding my hands over my head.

"Don't scream you idiot, someone might see." You're kidding me right?

"Malfoy! What do you want? And I command you to let me go at once!"

"No! I'm not letting go until I tell you a few things! First, don't call me Malfoy, my name is Draco. Second, I don't want to be mean to you but I'm afraid I have to."

The third one I don't think anyone saw coming, he kissed me.

"And fourth, don't tell anyone of this or there will be consciences. Goodbye, Emilie." With that, he ran down the hall.

I couldn't help but smile, and that smile turned into a tiny giggle. I was so happy that he finally admitted to liking me! But, I couldn't tell anyone, I don't want to risk my chances with him, for a third time.

I could get used to Hogwarts.

**Draco's POV**

I cannot believe I just did that! She is probably going to run off and tell all of her little friends about it. I was so stupid for doing that. No matter, if anyone asks me of it I will deny all of it. I mean who would actually believe that I kissed her. No one, that's who.

Even though I felt like a complete fool, I kept smiling my whole walk down the hall.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? What do I think? I think that you should write a review about it and tell me what you liked and didn't like. I'm going to need a couple of reviews to write another chapter because this is my first Harry Potter story. I just recently developed an obsession with Harry Potter, well, Draco Malfoy actually. So tell me what you thought in a review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Oh, and, I don't own Harry Potter for if I did I would've made Emilie Evans a real character and started the movies a little later so that way I could be the love of Tom Felton. **

**Oh and did you notice the title? How about the end of the chapter? Things aren't looking to good for our couple…**


	2. I cannot belive I trusted you

**Emilie's POV**

I couldn't fall asleep last night because of Draco. I knew he liked me, I just knew it! And yes, he did make the first move, and a quite good one at that. I shouldn't let him get to me that much though. I don't want to go around blushing in class whenever I see him, that would totally give it away that I liked him. It's fine for him to know, but not other people.

What would they think of me? Well, they would think that I'm a terrible person for liking Draco and that I can be nothing but trouble. Now that could very well be true, but I don't want anyone else to know that! I just think that I need to treat Draco how I would have treated him before, like dirt.

I have no idea how to accomplish that though. Now that I know how sweet he really is, I don't know how I'm going to continue being mean to him.

Maybe since I'm in Slytherin house, if I don't talk to him nobody will notice a difference, because no one really talks to me outside of Slytherin house. Even then, hardly anyone talks to me. Jerks.

**Draco's POV**

Why? Is the only thing I could ask myself that night after I kissed Emilie. Why would I do such a stupid thing? She's going to run off and tell all of her little friends and I'm going to look like a fool. Why would anyone in their right mind like _her_? She's such a goody goody. I have no idea how she got placed in Slytherin. It just makes me wonder why I'm so attracted to her! I'm supposed to be Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. While she's Emilie Evans, a nobody. I need a more eligible girlfriend.

Only, I don't know if I want one. Emilie just makes me feel different. Like I want to rip her head off and send her back to wherever she came from, but at the same time I want to kiss her. Stupid Muggle girl and her stupid Muggle looks!

**Emilie's POV**

I didn't really know how to treat Draco even after a whole night of thinking. I finally came to the conclusion to just not speak to him outside the corridor, that way no one outside of Slytherin could know.

I was on my way back to the corridor after a day of class and when I turned the corner to the entrance, I screamed.

**Draco's POV**

Suddenly I heard a scream. It was from Emilie who had just seen something I never wanted anyone to see.

"Emilie, wait I, I can explain." Even though she was far away I could still see tears streaming down her face.

"No. No! I don't want to hear it! I thought that you actually cared for me! But obviously not! How could you do such a thing? You, you, I don't even know what to call you I'm so infuriated! How could you be so mean to me like this? How?" That last how came out as not so much mad but extremely hurt.

"Just listen to me, Emilie. It truly isn't what it looks like." I say trying to grab her arm, but she jerks it away quickly.

"I know exactly what it is. It's you and that Pansy girl making out right in front of my face! To think, I actually thought that I could trust you! Well Draco Malfoy, I'm sure you've achieved your goal. I will never trust you again!" She said running to the girls bathroom.

"I don't really see what her problem is. She over reacts to everything." Pansy said as she tried to pull me back to kiss her again.

"No! she's not over exaggerating, I truly did screw up. I, I have to go." I called behind me as I went to go find Emilie.

**Emilie's POV**

I can't really remember where I ran to, or how I got there, all I remember is running. Just running as far away from Draco as I possibly could.

Honestly, how could someone do something that… that rude! If he didn't like me and when he kissed me it was something that Crabbe or Goyle put him up to, then he could've told me instead of having me float on a cloud for the day! I actually thought he cared about me! Boy was I wrong.

I feel like a complete fool. I trusted that delinquent! How could I be so stupid? Well, I'll tell you one thing.

Emilie Evans never forgets.

**Draco's POV**

I couldn't find Emilie after hours of searching so I just decided it would be best if I went to bed and talked to her in the morning. I will get up early and wait in the common room for her and pull her aside to talk to her and explain to her what really happened.

It wasn't my fault, it really wasn't. Pansy said that she saw me kiss Emilie and that she was going to tell unless I told everyone that I was going to ask her Yule Ball and, well, she took it to far. She kissed me! But she made sure that Emilie was looking, she waited until we heard foot steps coming to finally kiss me. And I surely did _not_ want to kiss her.

I truly do like Emilie, I don't know how, but I do. Do I want to? I don't know yet. But do I? yes, completely and totally yes.

Now all I have to do is tell Emilie that, and pray that she finds it in her heart to believe me and forgive me.


	3. What a Particular Morning

**A Very Particular Morning**

**Chapter three**

**Emilie's POV**

You know what this situation has taught me? Life isn't a fairytale. There isn't going to be a prince to save me when I need him, there's no castles, glass slippers, and no beasts, who are actually the sweetest people in the world. None of that is true. It's all lies we are taught at a young age, and I don't know why. It only makes your lives lead to nothing more than disappointment. It's quite sad, and I can assure you that I'm never telling my kids that life is full of rainbows and unicorns.

Strange, strange how I used to trust Draco and actually believed that he cared. Obviously I was far off. I just don't see how he can be _that_ heartless. I know that his heart is cold and icy, but I never knew that much. He just dumped me out like last weeks trash that wasn't picked up! How could anyone be that cruel? Even Draco has to have some emotion.

"Can I talk to you?" I heard someone ask me when I had my face into my Defense Against the Dark Arts book. It's to bad I recognized the voice.

"No, you can't." I replied getting up only to see the one and only Draco.

"I just want to tell you what actually happened!" He called behind me as I started walking back to my dorm.

I turned on my heels halfway up the staircase and said, "I know _exactly_ what happened, and I surely do not need to hear for a second time. Especially from _you."_ And with that I turned back around and started up the stairs again.

I looked back at the top of the stairs to see if he was still there, he wasn't. See? I told you that he didn't care!

I just simply sat on my bed and opened me book again to start studying, only then did I see the envelope that was in it fall out onto the ground. The front of it only said one word, _Evans._ I figured I should open it because Professor McGonagall had probably given it to me and I had forgotten.

_Emilie,_

_I've tried to tell I'm sorry so many times, but you won't listen. I figured this was my only way of getting it to you. You see Pansy kissed me, I never kissed her, and least I didn't want to. She saw us kissing the night before and she said she was going to tell everybody if I didn't tell them first that she was my girlfriend and that I couldn't stand the thought of you. When in reality you're all that I think about. And when she heard you coming around the corner, well, she kissed me. If you just listened to me that night then I wouldn't be writing this letter, and you wouldn't be reading it either. We would probably be somewhere like the corridor me still apologizing and you still telling me to shut up because you've forgiven me. Or at least, I hope that's what would be happening._

_So once again, I'm sorry._

_Forever,_

_Draco_

Oh that Pansy! How could I be so blind and not see this before? Of cours Draco wouldn't want to kiss her, he's way out of her league!

"Oh, hello Emilie!" Look at that, the devil herself just so happened to wander to my bed.

"Hi." I responded with much agitation in my voice.

"What do you have there?" She asked peeking over at the note that Draco wrote me.

"Nothing that concerns you." I said matching her fake preppy tone.

"Oh, okay then!"

"No not okay." I said standing up to come face to face with her.

Then I did something that no one thought they would ever see Emilie Evans do. I slapped her clean across the face. I stood there for a couple of seconds to see her expression, then I ran. Not because I was afraid but because I had to go and find Draco.

**Draco's POV**

I have no idea if she read the note or not, but I'm hoping with all of my being that she did. I don't know what I would do without her, she truly is amazing. And I need her. I hope that she feels the same.

I'm just wandering around Hogwarts when I hear someone running up behind me. I turn to see Emilie running, with the note in her hand. Before I knew it, she was hugging me the hardest I've ever been hugged in my entire life.

"I'm assuming you've read it." I said still holding her in the hug.

"Yes, and I'm sorry too. I don't know why I wouldn't listen to you. I've should've known better than that you would actually kiss that red faced Pansy."

"Red faced?"

"Um, about that. I sort of kind of slapped her after I read the note."

"You're to awesome, Emilie."

"I know."

We had been walking for about twenty minutes before she said something.

**Emilie's POV**

"Draco, you have gotten around haven't you?" I asked him while holding his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's your first year and you've already kissed two girls, and it's not even Halloween yet! Well two is all that I know about."

"Don't worry just two. But the second one, don't even go there."

"Well do you know how many boys I've kissed?"

"No, how many?"

"One."

"And who might that be?" He said with his signature smirk on his face. Gosh, I love that smirk.

"Well since you remember kissing me and I remember kissing you, and you're a boy. Well Draco Malfoy, it must me you."

"I'm quite lucky to have that honor."

"I can say the exact same thing."

I think I have a new out look on fairytales now. I've found my beast and his name is Draco Malfoy, he seems very protective of himself and doesn't let anyone in. but once you've stuck around long enough, he becomes a handsome price, who truly does care about me.

After all he is the Slytherin Prince. And you know what? All princes need a princess.


End file.
